narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Meaningless Battle
A kage, the overseer of his village, a person recognized to be the strongest in the village. Kids often dream of living the kage life, being admired by many, fighting to comeback as a hero, this dream is found in almost 50% of the children below the age of six. While the idea of becoming the Kage of your village sounds amazing, in reality the position of kage is a stressful, overwhelming and some even call it a burden. It is not a position for everyone, some say that the Second Uzushiokage is not the right man for the job, calling him lazy, childish, and emotional. The Red-Haired Kage would often blow off his paperwork duties to get some fresh air and just watch as his treasure progressed.Why do I have to do all this paperwork, I make sure shit gets done and these mongrels stay alive, thats all I should for these people. he thought as he sat on the largest building observing. A Medical-Nin, the caretaker and treatment overseer of his village. A person recognized for always performing his duties with his a smile on his face, and making sure all patients leave in better condition than when they came. Not many consider the life of a medical-nin to be very prestigious, and they would be correct. Despite his constant cheery looks, the life of a Medical-nin is not for everyone. Being responsible fore the well being and occasionally even the lives of others can be very stressful, overwhelming, and at times even a great burden. It is not a position for everyone, many people as impressed by the fact that the head doctor of the village's hospital manages to stay so positive and kind nearly all of the time. Although he was known for his kindness, he was also known for being very easily irritated if he had just been woken from sleep. Today he griped about all of the paperwork he had to do after the countless operations done after Uzushiogakure was attacked. I don't get why I have to do all this paperwork, I treat the wounded and make sure nobody dies, is that not enough to ask for a good night's sleep?! he thought as he sat upon a building before laying down and attempting to get some sleep. Forgetting about everything else, all his paperwork, all his duties, even his position, Shenron admired his greatest treasure.Such perfection, this village is truly a site to be seen. The ones who live here a truly dedicated to their village making sure that it continues to strive." he thought as he continued to glance at the newly constructed village. While admiring, Shenron came across an unpleasant site, someone sleeping during work hours, and on top of a building. Completely contradicting what he thought about the people who lived in Uzushio, Shenron was forced to confront the dormant man. Arriving on the same building as him the kage stated, ''What makes you more important that everyone else you mongrel. This is lack of unison and unison and fairness is what keeps this village running, so tell me, why are you sleeping and everyone is working. Nisashi looked at Shenron with bloodshot eyes and immediately recognized his as the Uzushiokage. Nisashi sucked his teeth before he began speaking. "I'll have you know I've been working without sleep for days and have been given a day off. Do you know the hell I've been through caring for the people of this village? I understand your work is difficult, but do you have to stand in front of hundreds if not thousands of people day after day, knowing you are the only thing that will determine whether they live or die? Do you have to look each of them in the eyes as they beg you to save their lives? Not to mention, as you brought up the subject, don't you have your own job to do? " While normally a very kind and polite individual, Nisashi was overtaken by his natural brashness and down right disrespectful nature from his recent lack of sleep. Shocked Shenron's eyes open widened. Shock would almost instantly turn into anger as Shenron faced would cringe up. Who gave you permission to speak to me that way you mongrel. If you were not of this village I'd kill you right here and now. (pause) But this is not to be left unpunished. I shall show you glimpse of what it means to be an elite, and maybe you will learn some respect. he yelled as he grabbed the angry doctor by the arm teleporting them to the training field. Tossing him to the ground as if he were some bag. It bewilders me that you believe you, a low life mongrel, could raise your voice at me. I just cannot comprehend it. Stand boy, if you do not wish to see defeat on my first move. he said as he placed his hand on his blade taking a on a battle pose. "Saw that coming. Y'know it's true what they say about you. You really are an over emotion hot head." Nisashi let out a long yawn. "Hell, with you leading the village it's no wonder we were attacked and nearly all killed by a fucking meteor. Hell with someone like you in charge I'm amazed that we haven't gone to with the other nations. I can't believe any of them could possibly tolerate your insane God complex." Nisashi suddenly slid what looked like a bracer off of his arm that seemed to have appeared magically when Shenron grabbed his arm. "Also, don't think I'm not aware of your skills with seals, I had a fail safe just in case you tried something there." He then tossed the object into the air and it made a small explosion, having been infused with explosive chakra. "Now then, let's dance." Nisashi then used his chakra construct ability to form a suit of armor for himself. Shenron would wag his finger at him in disappointment. Dance....please, this could not even be considered a battle more like a lesson. He said as Summoning: Divine_Rain would appear appear all around the two shinobi (like a dome), all aiming for the medic. This will all be over in an instant he said as the all came rushing down at great speeds, as the Kage watched in amusement. As he saw the weapons materialize seemingly from nowhere, Nisashi responded the only way he knew how. He released a heavily dense blast of explosive chakra in all directions around him, which was followed by a large explosion attempting to obliterate all of the weapons as well as blast Shenron away. He quickly pulled out and drank a small vial of Chakra Water and prepared to release whatever more explosions may be necessary to defend himself. The pills invigorated him to the point of bringing him out of his drowsy state. "Damn it! My loud mouth has gotten me into trouble again." He swore beneath his breath. After the smoke cleared, the Red-Haired Kage stood in the exact same position he was before the explosion. Thats amusing, a man who claims to care for the injured and soothe the dying, fighting style is the ability to cause complete an utter destruction, the irony. he spoke as he would scatter into several crow, as the sky began to darken. You wished to sleep right, then sleep mongrel, hope you got a good luck of life because this might be your last glimpse of it. he spoke as the skies continued to get dark and dark, causing the Medic to get tired and sleepy. In reality there was a dazed medic-nin with crumbling armor, as iF someone had been hitting it, with a crimson-eyed angry kage staring right at him. Can I eat him said the humongous chakra monster who laid inside the kage. No, as much as this mongrel angered me, I cannot kill him, to many questions will come up. he replied. Focusing chakra into his feet, Shenron kicked the doctor one last time in the gut, sending him flying causing the armor to crumble. Nisashi staggered to his feet, and his disrespectful side was brought out yet again from the drowsiness. "You wanna now what I find amusing? The man who's job it is to maintain order and peace within our village jumps to conclusions and attacks people who are just enjoying their days off, and gets even angrier when they voice they opinion on the matter." Then, as noticed he was in a genjutsu when the kage dissipated into a flock of crows, decided to do some dissipation of his own to free himself from the genjutsu. Noticing his shattered armor, he quickly searched his body over for seals and erected a wall between the two. Being about his wits Nisashi then cried out. "Y'know I'm sure we could work this out if we just talked about it!" As the Kage saw the medic finally awaken from his slumber the Kage noticed something. The man was passively absorbing natural energy. "A Kigasei eh, so thats how he claimed Kyōei's spot head of the medical corps. (realizing who Nisashi is now). Ah yes, I know who this mongrel is, he is the pride of the Kigasei even though he is a hybrid. I've heard a rumor that he has "infinite reserves" this might actually be interesting." He thought as a wall of of earth appeared between the two shinobi. "Well lets see what this doctor can do" he mumbled as it seemed the whole world began to tremble, as the cracks appeared. Lava would emerge from the cracks, gushing out, at the rate it was leaking the Lava would fill the battlefield in a matter of second. With the wall sinking into the lava, it would reveal that the Kage was missing. Nisashi, noticing the lava filling the area decided it would be best if he simply avoided the ground. Constructing a giant hawk beneath himself after jumping into the air, Nisashi took to the skies and looked for any sign of Shenron. "Well, I guess talking is out of the question, may as well have some fun with this." He said letting out a sigh. Having heard of Shenron's skill in lava release, he thought there be a chance Shenron was hiding with within the lava, or possibly underground. "Meh, it's about a good of an idea as I'm going to get." He suddenly surrounded himself and the hawk he rode with explosive chakra and released a beam down as he flew causing wide spread explosions throughout the area. Explosions were massive, making a loud rukous even the shinobi in the village would here. "Shit, fucking idiot had to go make a lot of noise... oh I get it, he is trying to avoid his punishment by creating alot of noise, what a bitch." the kage thought in an unknown location. As the smoke cleared, it would reveal what seemed to be long chakra chains protecting the lava. With the chains ability to absorb chakra, the attack would be produce a loud noise and smoke, not doing any damage whatsoever. The chakra chains would soon disappear as several Shenron would emerge from the sea of Lava. Though this would only be a diversion, to keep Nisashi's attention focused on the clones as another Shenron would instantly appear right above Nisashi, already in a coming down motion. Coming in with instantaneous speeds and with his opponent not having any enhanced reflexes or sensing the kick would most likely hit. As Nisashi and his construct were sent downward toward the lava, he used his skill to quickly open the Eight Gates, skipping straight to the gate of view, Nisashi used his construct as leverage as he lept off toward clones that had assaulted them, he release a rapid series of punches at the clones. Unsure if the real shenron was among them, his punches were held back somewhat and aimed in non-lethal areas to mitigate the risk of killing his kage. As a shit load of chakra emerge from the descending shinobi, Shenron would smile in amusement, "The sixth gate eh, I wonder who would win, Apollo or this lazy bum." he thought as the man regain his control. Breaking into a sudden outburst on the lava, the Kage sighed in disappointment. "This mongrel would have no chance against Apollo." Suddenly Shenron would feel the presence of someone standing behind him. Without even needing to sense the person, Shenron knew to well who this person was. The only person who has ever surprised Shenron since he became Kage, his mother, Mia. "What the fuck is going on" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "You ignorant pieces of shit, how dare you fight outside of this village a create so much noise." She said as the lava would begin to disappear, and the crack becam whole again. "Now I don't know what the fuck y'all are fighting nor do I care, but both of you need to head back to the village now, and get back to work" With a smirk on his face Shenron would decend, land on the ground. "Its fine, my goal here is done." he said winking with his left eye before he teleported away. Category:Role-Play